


HBD

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Coulace, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: This began as an answer to the question: "Why is Jeffrey Mace handcuffed naked to a bed?"





	HBD

**Author's Note:**

> No excuses for this one - there was a photo (actually, there have been multiple ones, so really, the dude brought it upon himself) of a certain actor in a pair of handcuffs, and there's also that hilarious scene from Life On Mars...

 

> _Dear Phil,_  
>  _I know you didn't want anyone to celebrate your birthday this year, and you thought you'd managed to slip the whole day by without any of us figuring it out._  
>  _Of course we know it's your birthday :)_  
>  _But, honoring your wishes, we didn't make a big deal out of it. The whiskey is from May, the Little Debbie's from Mack and Elena. Simmons tells me her gift will be some minor upgrades for your Terminator hand (my name for it, not hers… as I imagine you've figured)._  
>  _As far as my present, well, it was a bit too big to fit into a basket._  
>  _You'll discover it soon enough._  
>  _Have a Good One, Phil. You deserve it._  
>  _All my love, Daisy_

  
Phil couldn't help but smile as he carefully folded the handwritten note and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He appreciated that his team had honored his wishes about today, though they still had bought him these few gifts left for him here on the dining table. He really hadn't wanted anything at all, but he knew that they just cared about him and wanted to express that.

He'd had to don a suit again for a meeting with Talbot today, and he was looking forward to dressing in something a little more casual, so he picked up the basket and headed toward his quarters. The halls were quiet and empty, a sight that he found relaxing and pleasing. The base was finally back in shape and the agents were finally settling in.

That was why, when he opened his bedroom door midway through loosening his tie, he couldn't quite comprehend what he was seeing.

 

 **———**  


 

 ** _That Morning_**  


“Alright, how about this - we have a wager,” Daisy suggested, and Jeffrey’s face fell immediately.

“A wager?” He repeated, wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel. “Why do I not like the sound of this?”

From the other side of the mats, Agent Piper grinned with interest. She thought Mace was getting a little too cocky now that he was starting to hold his own against her when they sparred. Daisy would certainly take him down a peg or two, and she wanted to be here when it happened.

“You and me on the mats. You win, and I'll do whatever inventory or paperwork you want me to do for a week.” Daisy suggested easily, and Jeff narrowed his eyes.

“And if you win?” He pressed, not liking the glint in her eyes.

“Oh, I think you'll still like it.” She teased, and he folded his arms across his chest.

“I'm not agreeing until I know all the terms.” He informed her knowingly. He wasn't about to be tricked by one of the best pranksters on the base….

“If I win…” She glanced toward Piper, who was observing curiously with a raised eyebrow, and stepped closer to Jeff so he could hear her when she answered lowly, “You're going to help me with Coulson’s birthday present.”

His brow twitched at her serious tone. She spoke as if she'd already won the match, but even so, how bad could assisting with a birthday be? Especially for Phil.

He nodded, and shook her hand. Her grin took on a more shark-like quality and he started to wonder if The Charlie Daniels Band was going to appear and start playing their fiddles.

 

 **———**  


 

 ****_**Evening**_  


Phil stared, completely frozen, his foot still holding the door open with his basket of goodies in one hand and the other on his tie.

There was a pair of wrists handcuffed onto the footboard frame of his bed. And the body that accompanied those wrists was completely naked.

And the body was Jeffrey Mace.

Jeff’s hands jerked slightly against the cuffs, more of a twitch then any strong desire to free himself. (Perhaps he'd already exhausted himself trying?)

He wasn't _completely_  naked - he had a strip of fabric over his eyes, tied off at the back of his head.

“Hello?” Jeff called out hesitantly, twisting slightly as he tried to wriggle the fabric loose from his eyes. It was snug, though, and Phil couldn't keep his eyes from drifting down Jeff’s face and muscled torso and -

He let the door shut behind him, effectively bathing the room in mostly darkness again. Knowing his room easily without the need of a light, Phil set his small basket of gifts atop his desk, his eyes toward Jeff the entire time as if he were a wild animal about to attack.

Though he was the one tied up.

“Daisy if this is you - ” Jeff started to hiss warningly, and Phil frowned as a few different thoughts and emotions rattled around in his mind all at once.

“If it was Daisy you were expecting, I'm sorry to disappoint you.” Phil drawled, carefully keeping his tone almost bored.

Jeff froze completely, looking chagrined and embarrassed and -

Hm.

Aroused?

Narrowing his eyes, Phil turned fully away from the bed (while Jeff silently gaped as he tried to figure out how to explain what was happening), and he dug more fully through the basket, expecting to find something other than just what Daisy had mentioned within her note.

Sure enough, there was a nondescript black box beneath the unhealthy snacks and the liquor - opening it revealed a few things that made Phil's heart stop in his throat for a moment. Along with what appeared to be another note in Daisy’s handwriting, there was also a bottle of lube, and a box of condoms.

His heart suddenly picked up again, racing twice as fast as it had been, and he glanced back toward the bed for a moment, where Jeff was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He tugged lightly against the handcuffs again and the metal clinking sent a sharp thrill down Phil’s spine.

“I wasn't expecting Daisy when I tied myself up in _your_  room, no.” Jeff replied after a long moment, speaking wryly. Phil arched his brow in surprise. So this was planned. And he tied himself up?

Phil’s cock twitched in interest, and he squared his shoulders, breathing in slowly and deeply a few times to calm himself down.

“Daisy had a hand in this, though?” Phil clarified, not exactly asking. With the basket and the black box and her note, her involvement was more than obvious. “How long have you been… waiting?” Phil wondered as he folded open the other note to read it.

“Not sure,” Jeff admitted, and Phil noticed how his shoulders and arms relaxed as his nerves at least temporarily waned. “I think I did doze off for a bit though.”

“Can you feel your fingers?” Phil asked as he perused the note. Flat on the mattress as he was, Jeff's hands weren't elevated, but it would still probably be uncomfortable to have them above his head after a while.

“Uh, I'm fine,” Jeff choked out, nervous all over again. He shifted both knees to one side in an attempt to cover up his groin, but Phil only noticed the movement peripherally as he focused on Daisy's handwriting.  


 

> _This isn't a prank, Phil._
> 
> _Happy Birthday._

  
Phil had a lot of questions, including how Daisy knew that he would be receptive to this… kind of present, and how Jeff had the gumption to risk tying himself up naked to Phil’s bed.

The more Phil thought about Jeff preparing for this, though - undressing, folding the fabric over his eyes, securing the cuffs to the footboard - the more his trousers began to feel even more uncomfortable.

“Is that my tie?” Phil realized, taking half a step closer to the end of his bed, looking down at Jeff’s face. The prone man blushed red before nodding, and Phil swallowed and breathed in deeply for a moment. He stepped back toward his desk, and quietly finished removing the tie from his collar, and his jacket, draping both over the chair. If Jeff heard the rustling fabric, he didn't say anything.

“This isn't just a lost bet, or a prank, or something like that,” Jeff thought to explain hurriedly, growing concerned with the lengthy silence in the room. So, he didn't know about Daisy's note, maybe didn't know about the box either. “This is - I - well,” He grimaced as he blushed again, and Phil couldn't help but smile a little as he noticed the flushed color spread down the man's neck and across his chest as well. “I didn't know what to get for you.”

“And, what, Daisy's advice was that you would do?” Phil snarked gently, and Jeff hesitated before replying softly,

“Pretty much.”

Phil's fingers shook as he untied his shoes and removed them.

“Have you done this before?” Phil asked, hoping his tone was still calm even if his hands weren't.

“Sex with a man?” Jeff asked, sounding surprised for some reason.

“Being tied up.” Phil clarified.

“Oh.” Jeff hesitated, which answered Phil's question by itself. “No.” That actually comforted Phil some.

“I haven't either,” He told him, “but I'm aware there are, uh, logistics to figure out.”

“Like my safe word?” Jeff teased, and both Phil's heart and his cock jumped a little at that.

“Yeah.” He said ineloquently.

“Don't worry, Phil. I trust you.” Jeff promised, which seemed fairly moot since that much was apparent already, but nevertheless Phil was filled with fondness for him. “I'll ask you to stop if it's too much.”

Phil wondered just how much “too much” would be, and his fingers burned with the desire to touch the other man’s skin.

He stepped closer to the bed again, and whether he heard him or simply sensed his presence, Jeff tilted his head back slightly, as if he were trying to look for him. It left the line of his neck open and Phil had to fight the desire to trail his tongue down it. It was a little too early for that.

Instead, he touched the pads of his fingers against Jeff’s brow, just below his hairline. He flinched, not expecting the contact, but the corners of his mouth turned upward as Phil slowly pushed his fingers through his hair. He stepped to the side of the bed so the angle wasn’t as awkward on his wrist, marveling in the softness of Jeff’s hair, sliding his thumb against the warm patch of skin beneath Jeff’s ear.

He ran the pad of his thumb along the curve of his ear, watching how Jeff’s chest rose and fell with a large, slow breath, and continued making a path along the man’s jaw line and chin. He allowed his thumb to just barely brush against Jeff's lower lip before he skipped over his mouth entirely, pulling his hand away for a moment so Jeff wouldn't immediately expect his next touch.

Phil lightly grasped Jeff's left knee, making the man flinch again.

“Let me?” Phil requested softly, and Jeff relaxed his tensed muscles and allowed Phil to guide his legs straight out flat. He trembled a little beneath Phil's hand, no doubt nervous again, and Phil made a soothing noise as he gently slid his palm up the outside of Jeff’s thigh and hip. He tried to be more comforting than arousing with the gesture, and it seemed to work as Jeff's furrowed brow smoothed out a bit.

Phil lightened his touch even further, brushing over the top of Jeff’s hip and up his torso, admiring how Jeff’s stomach twitched with the contact and his quicker breaths. The cuffs rattled and Phil looked up toward the other man’s expression. He had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again, and Phil stopped his perusal of the man’s body to focus on his face once more. This time, he did touch Jeff’s mouth, tracing the curve of his upper lip, and Jeff’s mouth parted at the contact. Curiously, Phil pressed two of his fingers forward a little, and Jeff immediately opened his mouth wider.

His mouth was wet and hot as he closed his lips around the digits, pulling them in a little deeper, sucking a gentle pressure as he pressed his teeth against Phil’s skin.

“Fuck,” Phil breathed out as another burst of arousal trailed down his spine. He quickly but carefully removed his hand from Jeff’s face, wanting to resume his examination of the man’s body before he even started thinking about either of their dicks.

Jeff hummed a bit in disappointment, but as a reward to show him how much Phil had enjoyed that little moment as well, Phil shifted his palm down Jeff’s chest and lightly scraped the edges of his nail across his nipple.

Jeff hissed and jumped, his hips twisting slightly and Phil glanced down in surprise to see the man’s length stiffen a little more almost immediately.

“Sensitive, are you?” Phil mused, filing that information away as Jeff nodded jerkily. Phil gave equal brief attention to the right side, and Jeff pressed his head a little more firmly back against the mattress. Phil didn’t linger there, though, not yet ready to build Jeff up too much too fast, especially that he was already more than half hard by the look of things.

Phil pulled his eyes away from the other man’s cock yet again, shaking his head at himself as he focused intently on Jeff’s stomach and abdomen. He lined the dips and curves of his muscles, circled his belly button, crossed over his other hip he hadn’t touched yet, and slid his palm down the outside of this leg all the way down to his ankle.

“Phil,” Jeff sighed bonelessly, barely a whisper, and Phil smiled as he knew Jeff was more or less completely relaxed now. He gently kissed the inside bone of his ankle, his hands guiding a path back up the inside of Jeff’s leg that his lips followed. Jeff sucked in a breath when Phil neared the juncture of his thighs, but Phil skipped over the area entirely, instead forming his mouth over the curve of the opposite hip. Jeff’s legs shifted as he resisted jutting his hips up, wanting Phil’s mouth somewhere else.

“You’d better work on your patience, Jeffrey, because I am nowhere near the thought of touching your cock yet.” Phil advised, lying a bit. The thought was definitely there, for sure, he was just going to ignore it.

Jeff moaned at the tone of Phil’s voice, and it bolstered his confidence as he continued on, kissing ever inch of the man’s torso while avoiding direct stimulation to his more sensitive areas. By the time he was considering his next move, Jeff was writhing again and breathing in and out quickly, on the verge of panting.

“Phil, please - ”

Phil stopped sucking on the man’s neck, rather satisfied about the red mark he’d made, and looked at Jeff’s face. For a brief moment he desperately wanted to be able to gaze into his blue eyes, and he frowned the thought away. Later, Phil, later.

“Please, I want- I need,”

“What?” Phil wondered innocently, raising his eyebrow, his fingers still ghosting lightly through the sparse hair on Jeff’s chest.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” Jeff pleaded, and Phil was halfway there before he paused again.

“I’m not sure that if I start, I’ll be able to stop,” Phil admittedly, staring hungrily at his mouth.

“Don’t care,” Jeff breathed out urgently, aware of how much closer Phil was to him now. His straining cock, which rested upward against his abdomen at this point, said otherwise. But Phil obliged, kissing him fully and deeply with none of the light touching he’d been doing previously.

Jeff moaned throatily, working his mouth urgently against Phil’s, and Phil crawled onto the bed over top him, on his knees and elbows as he held Jeff’s head between his hands and kissed him with everything he had.

Jeff’s elbows shifted again as he attempted to reach for Phil, and he winced as the cuffs clanged against the footboard again.

“You okay?” Phil asked between breaths, pulling away to check on Jeff’s wrists. They were a little red, but the skin wasn’t broken or bruised.

“Yes, I just forgot - hey, you said you wouldn’t stop,” Jeff complained when Phil didn’t immediately continue kissing him. Phil laughed, and resumed the task, curling his tongue and tasting every inch of Jeff’s mouth. Jeff’s legs shifted and Phil immediately pressed his hand down atop the man’s hip firmly.

“Keep your ass on the bed,” He warned, and Jeff complied, but he smirked slowly.

“Yes, Sir.” He replied cheekily, though he was even more breathless than Phil was. Phil decided to kiss that expression right off of his mouth, and didn’t allow Jeff to take as much control of the kiss as he had before.

Without warning, he slid his hand flat across Jeff’s pelvis, and upward along the underside of Jeff’s cock, trapping it between his palm and his stomach.

Jeff sucked in a breath but Phil pulled away just as quickly, ending the kiss as well and scooting further down the bed so that he straddled Jeff’s legs now. He settled atop the man’s shins to ease the pressure off of his own knees, and considered the sight before him.

Jeff’s entire body was flushed, now, both with arousal and with some of Phil’s attentions. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and the tip of his cock was leaking a little and despite this, he was doing a fairly decent job of keeping still when Phil asked him to.

His own trousers distractingly uncomfortable, now, Phil knew he couldn’t continue teasing the man for much longer. He eased off of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, smiling fondly down at Jeff when he whined at the loss of Phil’s weight.

“I’m right here,” Phil promised, undressing a little faster. He kept his boxer briefs on, but everything else landed in a pile on the floor as he grabbed the bottle of lube and returned to his previous position atop Jeff’s legs. Both men shivered at the skin-on-skin contact, and Jeff’s lips parted as he lifted his head a little, as if he could see Phil.

“You’re going to want to relax,” Phil advised as he squeezed some of the lotion into his palm, and Jeff licked his lips before allowing his head to fall back with a quiet thump against the mattress. His stomach was heaving with his panted breaths, his cock stiff and demanding, and Phil couldn’t resist finally leaning down and pressing his tongue against the underside of it, licking a stripe up the length.

“Mother of - ” Jeff groaned, cutting off his curse with clenched teeth. The walls were thick down here underground, but he still couldn’t be _too_  loud. Mack and Elena’s room was next door to Phil’s, after all, and he didn’t want to deal with having to look them in the eye the next morning after they’d heard him grunting and groaning all night long.

Phil slicked his fingers as he briefly mouthed Jeff’s sack, glancing upward to watch how Jeff’s stomach contracted as his entire body jerked. He moved his mouth over the curve of his inner thigh and then down toward his knee, eventually letting up and shifting out of the way.

“Put your feet up flat, Jeffrey,” Phil told him quietly, breathless himself as Jeff pursed his lips at the loss of contact but did as asked. “Wider.” Phil ordered more strongly, knowing now how much Jeff liked it when he gave him orders. He took in a deep breath as he just stared at Jeff for a moment.

“ _Phillip_ ,” Jeffrey moaned pleadingly, not quite knowing where Phil was anymore, craving his touch more than ever now. Phil had to squeeze himself firmly to keep from coming right then and there.

He moved closer to Jeff again, fitting himself between Jeff’s feet as he sat back on his haunches. He leisurely trailed the backs of his fingers up and down Jeff’s leg, intimate but almost rather innocent compared to his other hand, which he curved overtop Jeff’s cock and massaged the end with.

Instead of developing a rhythm, he leaned forward and moved his hand toward Jeff’s nipple, playing with it as he slid his other hand from Jeff’s knee down to the juncture of his legs, teasing his opening. Jeff grunted, his body twisting at the sudden overstimulation. Phil leaned forward even more, abandoning Jeff’s chest in favor of propping himself up so he could make out with him some more.

He continued to circle his finger over Jeff’s hole, as he kissed him languidly and practically made love to his mouth with his tongue.

He pulled up so he could see Jeff’s face as he pushed his finger inside of him.

“ _Fucking_ \- _Shit_  - ” Jeff cried out, his muscles tightening involuntarily, more than likely in an effort to pull Phil in further, but his hand stilled, waiting for Jeff to relax again. He began kissing him again, circling and sliding his finger until Jeff easily took him up to the knuckle, and then he pulled almost all of the way out to add in the tip of his second finger.

“I could come just from watching you like this,” Phil murmured, and Jeff whined as he twisted his hips, desperate for Phil’s fingers to push just a little deeper. Phil wouldn't let it happen, though; continually teasing Jeff’s opening and watching as Jeff bit down hard on his lip in frustration.  
  
Having ignored it for as long as he could, Phil gave him one last hard kiss before sliding back down his body, grasping Jeff’s cock with his free hand and wrapping his lips around the head.

“Fuck - fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jeff panted as Phil slowly lowered his mouth further, and then pulled off just as slowly. Jeff’s hips rotated upward and Phil released his grip on his cock to press down hard against the man’s pelvis.

“If you don’t quiet down I’m going to gag you with my other tie,” Phil warned, mostly teasing, but his statement just made Jeff moan again.

Phil crooked his fingers then, thrusting them forward and nudging the man’s prostate, and Jeff pressed his head back against the mattress as he groaned, his hips writhing against Phil’s touch. His mouth hung open as he panted heavily, but true to Phil's warning he had quieted some of the noises that were now streaming freely from his lips. Phil didn’t mind all the shifting about now; mesmerized by the way Jeff fell apart at his touch.

His own cock throbbed, and he was anxious to feel Jeff’s tight heat around him, but that would be later. So instead he quickened the movement of his fingers and he sucked Jeff into his mouth again, taking him deeply.

“Phil,” Jeff keened. “Phil - Phil I’m gonna,” His warning turned into a low growl as his shaft pulsed against Phil’s tongue, spurting against the back of his throat. Phil continued to massage his fingers against Jeff’s prostate as the man pulsed again and again and again, breathing roughly through his nose as he kept his mouth firmly around his cock.

“Jesus,” Jeff croaked, and Phil carefully slipped his fingers out of him, though he slowly slid his lips a few times over the still-throbbing length. “Okay, okay, okay,” Jeff begged, and Phil pulled away completely, watching Jeff’s face as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

“That was fucking amazing,” Phil praised him, using words since Jeff still couldn't see the expression on his face. He pulled his own erection free through the opening of his boxers and fisted himself only a few times before he came as well, grunting between his teeth as he came over Jeff’s stomach and chest.

Jeff released a heavy sigh, no doubt wishing he could have watched that, but his body was completely boneless beneath Phil’s now, save for the deep rise and fall of his chest.

Spent, Phil rolled over onto the bed by Jeff’s side, lying on his back for a moment as he caught his breath. Once he was half-way recovered he gingerly propped himself up on his side and reached up to open up the cuffs around Jeff’s wrists, maneuvering the man’s arms down to his sides slowly after advising him to simply relax within his grip.

“Don’t think I can move, anyway,” Jeff breathed, and Phil chuckled with pleasure as he reached behind Jeff’s head to untie the fabric from over his eyes.

Pulling it away, he stared down as Jeff blinked up at him, lazily and warmly and lovingly.

“Gorgeous.” Phil murmured, barely blinking himself as he gazed down into his lovers eyes. Jeff gave him a crooked grin, and lifted his chin slightly, the gesture a request for a kiss that Phil was more than eager to grant.

“Happy birthday,” Jeff smiled against Phil’s lips, and they fell asleep soon after a few more lazily kisses, the both of them sated and exhausted.

And in the morning, if Phil lay there dutifully and allowed Jeff to slide his hands along every inch of him, well, that was just his reward for the night before.

The rest would come later.

* * *

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985654) by [lola381pce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce)




End file.
